


[VD]Forbidden Fruit

by pakaniao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakaniao/pseuds/pakaniao
Summary: 现代au双性D有怀孕梗（可能在后续）互相未成年行为作者诡异的癖好，仅限脑嗨，禁止与现实接轨
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	[VD]Forbidden Fruit

在很小的时候，但丁和维吉尔就已经探过了那条隐蔽线。  
但丁跟哥哥不同，他拥有两套性器官，稍微稚嫩的阴道就在会阴处，斯巴达曾经带小儿子去检查过，这种事情发生的几率很低，但是但丁中奖了。“小儿真两性畸形”的结果，而且也没有足够的把握能够彻底保留任何一方性征，所幸的是，哥哥维吉尔没有任何问题。  
妈妈伊娃对小儿子更加上心，绝不允许他和维吉尔一样穿空荡舒服的平角裤，而是穿的紧巴巴的内裤，但丁哭闹反抗无效后虽然不明白但是也只能接受。  
闷热的午后，爸爸斯巴达和妈妈伊娃出门了，但丁跑到维吉尔的房间，坐在地上看着维吉尔翻书。  
“维吉尔，我好热。”紧身内裤不舒服极了，但丁羡慕的看着维吉尔一点都不热的样子。  
维吉尔和但丁长的几乎一模一样，面对面像是照镜子，但是所有人都能一眼分辨出他们两个，他们性格差别太大。  
“你脱掉吧。”维吉尔翻到下一页，漫不经心的提议到。  
但丁真的脱了——他从未见过维吉尔的下体，或者说任何人的下体，自他记事起，他就被勒令跟哥哥分房睡觉，而且绝对不允许一起洗澡。  
维吉尔注意力都在书上，但丁戳戳他的肩膀：“维吉——抽一张纸给我，我下面不太舒服，黏糊糊的。”  
维吉尔从桌上抽了一张纸，递给但丁，接着但丁一只腿跨在他的一边，低头擦拭起了身体。  
维吉尔的目光落在但丁翘起的小腿上，他一扭头，就看到弟弟双腿大开，正扶着阴茎在擦下面那个穴口。  
等等？  
维吉尔放下书，他伸出手指着但丁的阴道：“这是什么？”  
“？”但丁抬起头，“尿尿的地方啊？”  
“尿尿的地方不是在上面……？”维吉尔提出质疑。  
“妈妈是这么说的，还要我不要给任何人看，就算是维吉也不行，可是今天我真的太热了……！”但丁像是敏锐的察觉到了什么，他一向很聪明，“维吉，你没有吗？”  
维吉尔摇摇头。  
“你在开玩笑吧？”但丁觉得维吉尔在吓他，“你脱裤子我看看。”  
维吉尔站到但丁面前，脱下裤子，少年人的阴茎弹在但丁脸上，被他用手扶开了：“维吉，你的好大。”但丁埋怨，随后他就被维吉尔光滑的会阴吸引了注意力：“你真的没有……”  
但丁不信邪的摸了摸，确定维吉尔真的没有骗他。  
“那这是什么东西？”但丁摸向自己的阴道，一脸快要哭出来的样子。  
“你等等。”维吉尔思索片刻，转身到自己的书柜里翻翻找找，然后从不起眼的角落里翻出了一本薄薄的书册。  
维吉尔将它拿到但丁面前，翻开他，两人头碰头，一起研究书里花花绿绿的内容。  
里面的描写露骨又色情，但是两个小孩并没有看出什么重要的内容来，这本书册不知道是哪里来的，透露着廉价的感觉，维吉尔只在收拾书的时候注意过它，两个没穿衣服的人抱在一起，维吉尔对此兴致缺缺。  
但今天这本书派上了用场，维吉尔和但丁粗略的研磨一番，就得出了一个结论：用维吉尔的东西去插但丁的洞，两个人都会很舒服。  
但丁迟疑片刻，问维吉尔想不想试一试。  
维吉尔沉默了，他本能觉得这样不太好，但是却又说不出来，再说他确实也很想试一试。  
但丁躺在维吉尔的床上，维吉尔学着书册里的内容，脱掉但丁的衣服，按和吸但丁的小乳尖。但丁觉得这种感觉很奇怪，他咬着手指，看着维吉尔的头在他胸口移动，维吉尔的手指落在了他的阴道口，他跟着书里的内容摸索着找到阴蒂，轻轻的按压，顿时，他感觉但丁浑身一抖。  
“维吉——好奇怪。”但丁脸颊开始泛红，维吉尔又按了几下，把但丁按的浑身不舒坦，但那种触电的感觉还在，很快维吉尔就发现弟弟的阴道开始流水。  
他看了看书册的内容，觉得差不多了，他把但丁捞起来，将有些抬头的阴茎贴到弟弟唇上，学着书册里的话：“舔湿它。”  
“我不要。”但丁迅速摇头，“我才不要舔你尿尿的地方。”  
“你不想舒服了？”维吉尔问他。  
但丁迟疑了，他确实很想知道是不是和书里说的那样舒服，于是他伸出小舌头，握住维吉尔的阴茎开始舔。  
维吉尔的味道并不糟糕，但丁舔着舔着，就发现它变得比刚刚更大了，他有些担忧：“维吉，你这么大，能进去吗？”  
“试试。”自从弟弟开始舔，热流就从全身涌到小腹，口干舌燥火热的感觉让维吉尔浑身不舒服，他将但丁推倒在床上，扶着湿漉漉的阴茎，对准但丁的阴道插了进去。  
“维吉，我感觉好奇怪，涨涨的——啊！”但丁感受着哥哥阴茎的进入，刚插进一点但丁还感觉不到什么，随后维吉尔重重一插，被撕裂的感觉从下面传来，顿时但丁哭闹着挣扎起来。  
“维吉尔！你出去！疼！”但丁用力捶打着维吉尔的肩膀，他从未意识到维吉尔的力气这么大，焊的他无法动弹，维吉尔咬着牙，在紧致的体内艰难的抽动：“你放松一点！等一下就不疼了！”  
但丁打着哭嗝，还是选择相信维吉尔，他强迫自己放松，让维吉尔在阴道内能够顺利抽插。  
渐渐地，维吉尔每次抽离带出来的除了血丝还有晶莹的液体时，但丁已经满面潮红，甜腻的大声叫了起来，他睫毛上沾着泪水，在哥哥的顶弄下呼吸急促，咿呀呻吟。  
就算但丁放松了，处子穴还是太紧，听着幼弟软糯的呻吟，维吉尔感觉有什么东西就快要憋不住，他下意识的往前一顶，身体里有什么东西射进了弟弟体内，他大脑一片空白，低头看，但丁正张着嘴，拼命呼吸一般，浑身一颤一颤，脸上满是泪水，但是维吉尔知道但丁也是舒服的，因为他前面那个阴茎也射了白糊糊的东西出来，落在但丁自己柔软的肚皮上。  
维吉尔拔出自己的阴茎，立刻就有白糊糊的液体从但丁穴口流了出来，落在维吉尔的床单上，维吉尔盯着胞弟翕张的阴道，不得不承认里面确实很舒服。  
然而之后可以称之为噩梦，维吉尔不但要给弟弟洗干净，还要在斯巴达和伊娃面前圆场，让昏睡的但丁能够休息，不过维吉尔和但丁都记住了这个可以互相舒服和快乐的行为。


End file.
